Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning system and method for a computer-controlled sewing machine, and more particularly to a computer-controlled sewing machine positioning system integrated with a processing device, and positioning method thereof
Related Prior Art
The computer-controlled sewing machine has found wide application in industry due to its improved processing accuracy and production efficiency. The computer-controlled sewing machine includes a clamping device to fix a to-be-processed object to a plane, and then the sewing head of the sewing machine performs sewing on the to-be-processed object according to the sewing program set in the computer.
It is to be noted that, prior to being made into the final product, the to-be-processed object has to go through multiple processing steps, such as application of cement, holes punching, inserting of decorative or functional eyelets, and etc, which are the steps need to be performed at specific positions on a sewing machine
The inserting of eyelets, for example, is a processing operation commonly used in industry, and is usually performed by manual labor, namely, the to-be-sewed object is manually moved to a work position below the eyelet inserting head, and then the processing step of inserting of eyelets is performed. The existing computer-controlled eyelet inserting machine is only capable of automatically performing eyelet inserting process by using computer program.
Currently, the above processing steps are carried out separately by respective independent processing machines, and each of the independent processing machines has to be equipped with a clamping device to clamp the to-be-processed object. For example, between the sewing step and the eyelet inserting step, the to-be-processed object must be taken off from the clamping device of the processing machine used in the prior processing step and then manually moved to and clamped by the clamping device of the processing machine used in the next processing step. The movement of the to-be-process object between processing steps is likely to cause dislocation of the to-be-processed object, consequently leading to reduction in processing accuracy.
Therefore, a computer-controlled sewing machine positioning system integrated with a processing device, and positioning method thereof is necessary to integrate all the above processing into one, wherein a computer program in a design phase integrates the operation instructions of all the processing steps. The computerized sewing is integrated with other equipments, such as the eyelet inserting mechanism, and uses one and the same clamping device to clamp the to-be-processed object when performing the above processing steps, and all the processing steps are controlled by one and the same computer program.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.